Untuk Luna
by revabhipraya
Summary: Dapur berantakan dan pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rumah Scamander? #Siblingisasi


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** A Bit Muggle World, Semi-Canon, _plot rush_ , OOC, typo(s).

 **Summary:** Dapur berantakan dan pintu rumah yang tidak dikunci. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Rumah Scamander?

 **Untuk Luna** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk thdrprassaaa dan Siblingisasi_

* * *

.

.

.

"Lorc, Lorc, _Mum_ dan _dad_ sebentar lagi akan pulang!"

Lorcan menghela napas kesal sambil mendengar suara panik kembarannya dari arah ruang depan. Sepertinya tadi Lysander baru saja menerima telepon dari ayah mereka, Rolf Scamander, yang sengaja mengajak istrinya berkeliling hari ini. Oke, mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi keluarga Scamander kini mulai memanfaatkan teknologi _muggle_ yang menurut mereka jauh lebih efektif daripada burung hantu. Alat itu adalah telepon ini—Rolf punya sebuah ponsel yang baru dia yang memilikinya di dalam keluarga Scamander.

"Lorc! Kau dengar aku, tidak?!"

"Berisik!" sembur Lorcan tanpa menolehkan kepala sedikitpun. Pekerjaan tangannya ia hentikan sejenak, khawatir merusak hiasan kue yang telah ia buat dengan—diusahakan—sempurna selama setengah jam terakhir ini. "Kalau kau sebegitu paniknya, Lys, sebaiknya sekarang kau bantu aku merapikan dapur dan meja makan. Ayo!"

Untuk sekali ini, Lysander menurut kepada kembarannya yang belakangan sedang hobi marah-marah. Ia segera memindahkan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor yang ditumpuk di samping tempat cuci piring ke dalam tempat cuci, lalu menyihir sebuah _sponge_ untuk mencuci peralatan masak kotor itu. Selesai menyihir benda-benda itu agar dapat bekerja sendiri, kini giliran Lysander yang bekerja. Ia mengambil sebuah lap agak basah lalu mengelap meja makan yang sejak tadi menjadi tempatnya dan Lorcan bereksperimen.

Sebenarnya, apa yang membuat keduanya kalang kabut hari itu adalah karena hari itu adalah hari yang spesial. Ibu mereka alias Luna Scamander hari itu berulang tahun yang kesekian—keduanya tidak ingat umur ibunya sendiri—dan keduanya beserta sang ayah berencana untuk membuat kejutan kecil. Jadi, sambil Lorcan dan Lysander membuat kue di rumah, Rolf akan bertugas mengajak Luna pergi berjalan-jalan hingga malam tiba. Setibanya di rumah nanti, Lorcan dan Lysander akan menyambut mereka dengan kue yang sudah dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa. Rencana yang brilian, bukan?

Sayangnya, rencana mereka tidak berjalan sesuai keinginan. Sempat terjadi insiden mangkuk adonan yang tersenggol sehingga Lorcan dan Lysander harus mengulang prosedur pembuatan dari awal lagi. Akhirnya, Lorcan yang putus asa akan bantuan Lysander memutuskan untuk menyuruh kembarannya itu membersihkan kekacauan mereka di dapur sementara ia yang akan menyelesaikan kuenya sendiri.

"Hei, Lys," panggil Lorcan di sela-sela kesibukan keduanya. Lelaki pirang berkacamata itu masih sibuk menghias kue dengan kedua tangannya yang super kaku. Maklum, baru kali ini ia membuat kue. " _Mum_ dan _dad_ tidak akan kembali ke rumah dengan _apparate_ , 'kan?"

"Ah, jangan konyol, Lorc," balas Lysander diiringi kekeh geli, meski di dalam hati ia khawatir juga. " _Dad_ juga pasti akan berusaha untuk menahan _mum_ lebih lama agar kue kita selesai tepat waktu. Lagi pula, mereka pasti lelah berkeliling seharian sehingga tidak sanggup melakukan _apparate_."

"Kali ini kau ada benarnya, Lys."

"Hei! Kapan aku pernah salah?"

"Sebenarnya cukup sering, hanya saja aku tidak pernah mengatakannya dengan jujur—"

"Oh, jadi kau yang sebenarnya suka berbohong ya, Lorc?"

"Diam kau."

Lysander tergelak pelan mendengar respons kembarannya. Selesai mengelap meja makan hingga bersih seperti sediakala, kini Lysander beralih ke oven. Baiklah, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia dan Lysander tadi lakukan selain memanggang kue sesuai dengan instruksi yang ada di buku resep, tetapi mengapa oven ini sampai mengeluarkan asap hitam segala?

"Lorc, oven ini bagaimana?"

Lorcan mematut fokus pada benda yang ditunjuk Lysander sejenak. "Kurasa ... cabut saja kabelnya."

Lysander menurut. Ia cabut benda hitam yang setia menempel pada stop kontak di dekat kabinet sambil berharap bahwa asapnya akan segera hilang—juga baunya.

 _TINGTONG!_

"Oh, demi Merlin!" Lorcan mengumpat sambil mempercepat gerakan tangannya di atas kue tersebut. Rupanya menghias kue dengan krim yang dibentuk-bentuk tidak semudah apa yang ia saksikan di kebanyakan toko kue. "Lys, kalau itu _mum_ dan _dad_ , kau coba tahan mereka agar menjauh dari dapur, ya!"

Lysander segera mengacungkan jempol sambil berlari ke lantai bawah. Kebetulan rumah mereka berbentuk seperti rumah mirip keluarga Lovegood yang berbentuk seperti menara, hanya saja dengan komposisi yang berbeda. Lantai pertama rumah mereka hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang tamu dengan kamar mandi di ujung, lalu lantai dua rumah mereka terdiri dari dapur dan ruang makan. Kamar milik Lorcan dan Lysander ada di lantai tiga, sedangkan kamar Rolf dan Luna ada di lantai empat.

"Lorcan, Lysander, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Sayup-sayup Lorcan mendengar suara ibunya dari bawah sana. "Pintunya tidak dikunci."

OH, BENAR-BENAR CEROBOH KEMBARANNYA ITU!

"Oh, tadi aku buru-buru ke atas untuk mengambil sesuatu, _Mum_. Baru saja aku mau kembali lagi," jawab Lysander santai. Lorcan dapat mendengar jelas nada santai yang jelas dibuat-buat oleh saudaranya itu. Di dalam batinnya, Lorcan dapat mendengar jeritan hati seorang Lysander yang merutuki kecerobohannya. " _Mum_ dan _dad_ pasti lelah. Mau kubuatkan teh?"

"Aku sangat mau," sahut ayahnya cepat. "Bagaimana denganmu, _Dear_ Luna?"

"Oh, tentu. Satu cangkir ya, Lysander Sayang."

"Siap!"

Setelah obrolan singkat itu, Lorcan dapat mendengar langkah kaki terburu-buru dari arah tangga. Ia menoleh dan mendapati saudara kembarnya itu naik dengan terengah-engah. Rasanya Lorcan ingin tertawa—ekspresi Lysander itu loooh—tapi ia tahan-tahan.

"Sudah selesai belum?" tanya Lysander kepada saudara kembarnya dengan volume suara yang sengaja dikecilkan.

"Syukurnya, sudah," jawab Lorcan disertai anggukan pelan. Dia mengangkat nampan berisi kue putih bertaburkan bunga-bunga mawar kecil dengan tulisan _"Happy Birthday, Mum!"_ berbahan krim dan menghadapkannya ke depan Lysander. "Jadi bagaimana skenarionya?"

"Hmm ... kau pasang saja dulu lilinnya, nanti aku turun sambil membawakan teh," ujar Lysander sambil menghampiri teko yang sudah berisi teh—entah sejak kapan teko itu ada di atas meja makan—lalu meraih dua cangkir yang ditumpuk terbalik di sampingnya. "Aku akan pastikan _mum_ tidak melihat ke arah tangga, dan pada saat itulah kau turun dan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun! Oke?"

Lorcan diam sejenak. "Jangan konyol, aku tidak akan bernyanyi."

"Oh, benar." Lysander manggut-manggut. Ia lalu mengambil alih kue yang sedang dipegang Lysander sambil melanjutkan, "Kalau begitu biar aku yang antar kuenya. Kau antar saja tehnya dan pastikan kalau _mum_ tidak menghadap ke arah tangga. Bagaimana?"

Tentu saja Lorcan akan lebih memilih peran yang tidak membutuhkan nyanyian sehingga ia segera mengiyakan rencana Lysander. Dengan sigap Lorcan segera menyiapkan dua cangkir teh dan mengisinya dengan teh dari dalam teko. Setelah siap, ia membawa kedua cangkir itu beserta pisin pasangannya masing-masing di atas nampan, lalu turun ke lantai bawah.

"Halo, Lorcan Sayang," sapa Luna sambil menolehkan kepalanya. "Dimana Lysander?"

"Itu ... karena tadi aku mendengar obrolan kalian tentang teh, jadi aku saja yang membawanya turun," respons Lorcan, tidak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Dia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya lalu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atasnya. "Lysander, err ... entahlah apa yang dilakukannya di atas."

Kau payah dalam berbohong, Lorc.

"Panggil dia, Lorc," ucap Rolf sambil meraih cangkir teh jatahnya dan menyesap isinya.

"Tidak usah, Lorcan Sayang," sambar Luna diiringi senyum kecil. "Nanti juga Lysander akan menyusul ke sini."

Lorcan mengangguk lalu duduk di samping ibunya. Baiklah, ibunya tidak sedang menatap tangga. Lysander _bisa_ turun sekarang.

" _MUM_!"

Suara panggilan itu jelas suara Lysander sehingga bukan hanya Luna yang menengok ke arah tangga, tetapi juga Rolf dan Lorcan. Mata Lorcan membelalak, pemuda itu terkejut dengan penampilan Lysander yang ... oke, sangat di luar dugaan. Pemuda itu mengenakan kostum badut! Badut, loh!

Dengan senampan kue untuk sang ibu di tangan, Lysander berjalan menghampiri ketiga anggota keluarganya. Ia menyodorkan kue itu kepada Luna sambil bernyanyi, " _Happy birthday Mother, happy birthday Mother_..."

Rolf ikut meramaikan suasana dengan menepuk tangan berulang-ulang, begitu pula Lorcan. Keduanya bangkit dari duduk lalu menghampiri Luna yang tampak terkejut diberikan hadiah seperti itu. Oke, ekspresi terkejut Luna memang hanya berupa pelototan mata serta senyum tipis nan lebar, tetapi itu cukup menunjukkan kepada tiga lelaki Scamander itu bahwa mereka berhasil memberikan kejutan kepada Luna.

"KEJUTAN!" seru ketiganya setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan Lysander selesai.

Dan Luna belum sanggup berkata-kata.

Setelah Lysander meletakkan kuenya di atas meja, ia, Lorcan, dan Rolf segera memeluk Luna sambil membisikkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang berbeda-beda. Lysander mengharapkan ibunya tetap tampil unik dan cantik seperti biasa, Lorcan mengharapkan ibunya tetap sehat walau sudah berumur, sedangkan Rolf mengharapkan istrinya tetap bisa menginspirasi orang-orang dengan keunikannya.

Di dalam hati, Luna bersyukur memiliki tiga orang ini sebagai keluarganya kini.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Jadi ini fik dadakan gegara Rara tiba-tiba ngechat, ngingetin soal ultah Luna :") sumpah Ra, aku gak bakalan tau kalo hari ini Luna ultah kalo nggak kamu kasih tau. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, LUNA SCAMANDER! Semoga hidupmu bersama Rolf, Lorcan, dan Lysander senantiasa bahagia! /yha

Nggak akan banyak ngomong, ah XD ditunggu komentarnya~


End file.
